Making It Up to Adrienne
by Sparki
Summary: Attorney Theo's new client is a face from his past
1. Adrienne and the Two of Hearts

Making it Up to Adrienne Part 1

Attorney Theo's client is a face from his past.

A/N. I do not own the Cosby Show or any of its characters. I do own (sort of) the character of Adrienne Walters, and I do own Adrienne's sister Irene, and various children and partners of the Huxtable kids.

Adrienne took extra care with her grooming and dress. She always took pains with her appearance, but tonight, even more so. Tonight was special. It was her first step toward achieving one of her heart's fondest desires, so she had to look just so.

Tingling and glowing with anticipation and excitement, Adrienne took a long, luxurious bubble bath, hit herself with some new perfume, and applied a tasteful makeup, including her favorite Nivea cherry lip pomade. She briefly considered wearing the glamorous gold caftan she wore at the photo shoot, but decided it was too fancy, so she selected a white tunic edged in gold and flowing white pants. Chunky gold bracelets, a matching necklace and earrings, and an elegant gold ponytail fastener. Gold ballet flats. Ready!

She looked at her reflection and opined that the young woman in the mirror was lovely. Another application of lip gloss, then she threw on her favorite multicolored satin scarf, swung her purse onto her shoulder and was off to make her fantasy come true.

Her heart beating wildly, Adrienne entered the nondescript office building, rode the elevator and entered what appeared to be an ordinary office but was, in fact, a parlor of romantic enchantment.

On comfortable seats, leafing through magazines, sat several glamorous looking ladies and well-groomed gentlemen, also there to realize their romantic desires. Adrienne glided elegantly up to the desk, only to grow cold all over when one of the two toothpick-slim women behind it, a redhead in a green sweater, looked at her like she was a loathsome bug.

"You have the wrong place." she said frostily.

Adrienne cleared her throat, determined not to let this little snip upset her.

"No." she said with a calmness she didn't really feel. "I have the right place."

"The B-Thin Weight Loss Center is two doors down." the desk attendant answered, her tone still icy. "This is the Two Of Hearts Dating Service."

Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"I don't want the weight loss center." she answered. "I wanted Two of Hearts. I have an appointment here tonight at 8:00."

The second desk attendant, a blonde in a blue blouse, smirked at her.

"You mean to tell me _**you're**_ Adrienne Walters?"

Adrienne's insides folded in on themselves, and she sucked in her breath so as not to lose her temper.

"Yes." she said, biting off her words. " _ **I**_ am Adrienne Walters, and what difference does it make?"

"In that case," retorted the desk attendant, "you should have made your 8:00 appointment at B-Thin instead. The likes of you should focus less on romance and dating, and more on diet and exercise."

Typical. She should be used to this treatment, but it never failed to annoy her. She had been getting these kinds of remarks since she had been a teen, and she didn't like them then and she didn't like them now.

For a moment, Adrienne Walters, glamorous plus-size model, disappeared and in her place stood another Adrienne Walters, a plump sixteen-year-old employee behind a fast-food counter, doing her job and minding her own business while two high school athletes waiting to get waited on made cracks about her rear end being the size of a couch and her looking like one of the cows used to make the burgers. She remembered that one of the boys had later apologized and said that it was his friend who started it, and she had accepted his apology, but still, it would have been better if he hadn't followed his pal's lead and made the comments in the first place.

Adrienne shook her head to clear her brain of the memory and looked the little twits behind the desk eyeball to eyeball.

"I'm not interested in weight loss right now." she said evenly. "I just know I have an appointment here so your introduction specialists can match me up with my heart's true hero."

The redheaded desk attendant gave a snort of laughter.

"Listen here, pudgy pants." she drawled. "You get yourself on a regimen and lose about 40 pounds, _**then**_ you can come in here and we'll talk about your heart's true hero. Right now, though, you need to go to B-Thin and learn how to ease up on the meatball heroes."

Some of the other potential clients looked up briefly at the commotion, then went back to their magazines.

Adrienne stood up straight and tall.

"No, you listen, you little _**twerps**_." she fired back, shaking her scarf in the desk girls' faces. "I may be a little bigger than everyone else, but I am just as human as everyone else, with the same feelings and desires everyone else has, and my money is just as green as everyone else's. So not only will you _**not**_ be getting any of my business, but you'll be hearing from my _**lawyer**_!"

With that, she strode confidently out of the dating-service office.

Now, all she had to do was find a good lawyer.


	2. Adrienne Lawyers Up

Making it Up to Adrienne Part 2

An irate Adrienne Walters stormed into the apartment she shared with her sister.

"That cracks my crystal!" she said to the air. "That kind of stuff really cracks my crystal."

"What cracks your crystal?" called her sister.

Adrienne flounced into Irene's room, where her sister was putting stuff in her purse.

"Where are you off to, big sis?" Adrienne asked.

"Gordon and I are meeting with the caterer." Irene answered, looking down at the sparkling jewel on her left hand. She then looked up at Adrienne's tense face and set jawline. " _ **Something's**_ cracking your crystal all right, kid sister. But what?"

"Discrimination." the younger Walters woman spat out the word, and then proceeded to tell Irene all about her humiliating experience at the Two Of Hearts dating service.

"It was the burger-joint job and those track-team boys all over again." said Adrienne miserably.

"I don't believe it." Irene fumed. "The place has an excellent reputation. In fact, that's the dating service that set me up with Gordon."

"Well, all they set _**me**_ up with was a dose of the same humiliation and embarrassment I've been getting all my life."

Irene hugged her sister.

"Good for you for standing up to those skinny witches, Adrienne." she said. "But where are you going to get a lawyer?"

"Isn't your fiancé a lawyer?"

Irene laughed.

"Sorry, Adie-bug Ladybug." she said, calling her sister by the affectionate nickname she'd had for her since childhood. "Gordon only does real estate law."

Adrienne cleared her throat.

"Well, doesn't his sister's boyfriend's roommate's business partner have a brother-in-law who's a lawyer?"

Irene shook her head.

"Yes, but he just does divorce law." She made a face at the mention of divorce. Then, her face brightened. "Hey! Adrienne! I just thought of something. Gordon has a friend from high school, Theodore, who's a lawyer, and he does discrimination cases. I'll ask Gordon for his number."

A week later . . .

In his elegantly appointed office, Theodore Aloysius Huxtable, attorney at law, tidied up his desk, awaiting his client. His law partner and friend since college, Howard Barker, was telling him about his latest case, involving a dispute between neighbors, one of whom had a teen son who threw a noisy party.

"What a bunch of young Neanderthals." Theo remarked.

"You're a fine one to talk, Theodore." ribbed Howard, remembering a particularly riotous bash his friend threw in their youth. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Wow!" cried out Howard. "That feminina is _**fine!**_ No wonder she's a model. We are talking large and _**lovely!"**_

Theo looked up at Ms. Large and Lovely and experienced a spark of feeling he hadn't felt since he first laid eyes on his late wife Justine. It was nothing he could explain.

Unlike Howard, he normally didn't have a penchant for plus-size women, but something drew him to the imposing beauty with the creamy coffee-with milk complexion, the topaz eyes and the glistening cherry-punch lips. His eyes traveled over her rounded, curvy contours. This woman was spectacular. There was also something familiar about her. Something he couldn't quite place, but something familiar.

"You're right, Howard." he murmured to the other lawyer. "She _**is**_ fine. Not the type I usually go for, but she is _**fine**_. But I can't help thinking I've seen her someplace before."

"Of course you've seen her before, Theo." said an excited Howard. "She's _**Adrienne Walters**_."

"I know she's Adrienne Walters." Theo answered calmly. "She has an appointment with me."

Howard elbowed his friend.

"No, Theo." he said impatiently. "I mean, she's _**Adrienne Walters**_ , the famous plus model."

"Oh, that." said Theo. "I wouldn't know. I don't read fashion magazines."

"Well, you've probably seen her in a magazine or on a billboard or something." insisted Howard. "That's why she looks familiar to you."

"No." replied Theo. "I think I've seen her in person. I just can't put my finger on where, or when."

Howard departed for his own office, and Theo got down to business.


End file.
